El amor de un demonio
by Ainhoa11
Summary: Tomar es fácil... dejar ir no. "Fic participante del Concurso ¿San Desastrín? del foro ¡Siéntate!"


"Fic participante del Concurso ¿San Desastrín? del foro ¡Siéntate!" topic/84265/106058874/1/Concurso-San-Desastr%C3%ADn-Mes-del-amor-en-Si%C3%A9ntate

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha, y sus personajes pertenecen a la gran artista Rumiko Takahashi.

**Nota aclaratoria** Este fic participa en el Concurso ¿San Desastrín? que consistía en escribir sobre tu pareja más odiada, o, en caso de no odiar ninguna, la que menos nos gustara. Entonces elegí a Sesshomaru y Rin. ¿Los odio? Para nada su relación es tan tierna… pero no puedo verlos de forma romántica.

* * *

Ella tenía tan sólo siete o diez años cuando la conoció. Para ser una humana sin importancia, recordaba bien el hecho. Él había sido herido por Inuyasha, y se encontraba en el bosque. La niña apareció entre los arbustos. Por alguna extraña razón, no le producía el terror que otros de su especie sentirían al encontrase frente a un demonio.

Por el contrario la pequeña le sonreía e intentaba serle útil. Luego ella fue asesinada por unos demonios lobos. Con su espada la trajo de vuelta a la vida. No porque le importara, simplemente quería probar el poder de su arma.

No obstante, desde entonces fue su fiel acompañante, junto con Jaken y Ah Un. Entonces nuevamente la muerte la arrebató de su lado. La prueba a la que le había sometido su madre, había tenido un alto precio: la vida de Rin. Fue gracias a Irasue, que la pequeña recuperó la vida una vez más. Pero en aquella ocasión algo fue diferente. Sesshomaru había descubierto el valor de la vida, así como lo breve y frágil que ésta era para los humanos.

Rin tenía trece años cuando finalmente decidió dejarla al cuidado de Kaede. Después de todo Rin era humana, debía estar con los de su especie. Con el transcurrir de los años, Sesshomaru no se había desvinculado de la que había sido su protegida. Cada cierto tiempo visitaba a la niña y le traía obsequios.

Se había hecho normal para los aldeanos, si es que se podía usar esa palabra, las visitas de Sesshomaru a su aldea. Después de todo, poco ya podía sorprenderles, teniendo entre ellos una sacerdotisa casada con un hanyo.

Rin había cambiado con el paso de los años. De aquella niña quedaban el brillo de sus ojos y la sonrisa sincera. Pero paso del tiempo había hecho que la pequeña cambiase físicamente. Era un poco más alta que Kagome pero tanto como Sango. Su cuerpo se había modelado dando paso a las curvas propias de una mujer. Su rostro era menos redondo. Incluso había empezado a cambiar su forma de peinarse.

Con sus dieciséis años cumplidos, Rin era toda una mujer.

Rin se había adaptado perfectamente a su vida en la aldea. Kagome y Sango la habían tomado bajo su cuidado, como si fuese su hermana menor. La muchacha había demostrado mucho interés en ayudar a la anciana Kaede en sus labores. Con ella había adquirido conocimientos respecto a las plantas medicinales. Incluso había ayudado a la anciana en sus labores de partera, asistiéndola cuando Sango dio a luz a su hijo.

Con el paso del tiempo, y viendo lo aplicada que era Rin, muchos pensaron que seguiría los pasos de Kaede, y se convertiría en una curandera.

Pero las ideas de futuro de Rin se centraban no precisamente en el oficio que podría ejercer. Y es los años de convivencia con los humanos en nada había mermado el anhelo de estar con su señor Sesshomaru.

Cada vez que Sesshomaru llegaba a la aldea a visitarla, las jóvenes miraban al demonio con admiración y temor. Todas sabían lo que los demonios eran capaces de hacer. Pero viendo lo hermoso que era Sesshomaru, les resultaba difícil no sentirse tentadas a acercarse a él.

No obstante su gélida coraza las mantenía a raya. Sólo una joven era capaz de acercarse a él sin miedo ni recelos y esa era Rin. Y era precisamente por eso que la joven despertaba la curiosidad de sus amigas.

Esa noche no era una noche cualquiera para los aldeanos. De hecho, había una fiesta: una boda.

La pareja era muy querida por todos en la aldea. Era evidente el amor que la pareja se profesaban mutuamente, haciendo sonreír a sus amigas, entre las cuales se encontraba Rin.

- ¡Yuko-chan se ve tan feliz!

- Así es se ve radiante.

- Y Mamoru-kun se ve muy guapo.

- Yuko-chan y Mamoru-kun son muy buenas personas – exclamó Rin observando a la pareja- Seguramente serán muy felices.

- Y si tienen mucha suerte quizás esta misma noche puedan ampliar la familia.

Las demás chicas incluida Rin se sonrieron tímidamente y sonrojadas. Hacía mucho tiempo que Kaede le había explicado acerca de los bebés, de cómo se hacían y venían al mundo. No era del todo ignorante, después de todo ella había ayudado a traer bebés al mundo. Pero hay una gran diferencia entre la teoría y la práctica. Por lo que la intimidad entre un hombre y una mujer, era aún un gran misterio.

- ¿Y quién será la siguiente?

- Aya-chan seguro que serás tú.

- ¿Y qué te hace decir eso?

- Pues he visto los besos que te ha dado Kazuo-kun – contestó la chica sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¿Nos has estado espiando?

- ¿Aya-chan entonces si te has besado con Kazuo-kun? - preguntó Rin, a quien le sorprendía que su mejor amiga, no le hubiese dicha nada al respecto.

La chica se puso tan roja como un tomate.

- Pues… s…sí

- Y dinos ¿qué tal?

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya no me molesten! – exclamó Aya alejándose del grupo para evitar tener que dar más explicaciones.

- ¿Por qué la molestan así? – dijo Rin.

- Ay Rin-chan no lo hicimos para molestarla. Es que es tan evidente que ella ama a Kazuo-kun.

- Yo espero que no le haga esperar demasiado.

- Rin-chan ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Dime Mei-chan.

- ¿Tú estás enamorada de Sesshomaru-sama?

- ¿Pero qué dices Mei-chan?

- Es que no te he visto nunca con ninguno de los chicos de aldea. Y cada vez que Sesshomaru-sama viene a la aldea te iluminas y sonríes ampliamente.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó Rin.

- Yo también me he dado cuenta, Rin-chan. Pensé que era porque estabas enamorada de él.

- Megumi-chan yo jamás… yo no…

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí chicas?, – preguntó Kagome acercándose al grupo de jóvenes – la ceremonia va a empezar.

Las chicas asintieron y se incorporaron al grupo. Vieron la ceremonia con ilusiones y sus propios sueños del futuro. Rin observaba a Inuyasha y Kagome por un lado, y a Miroku y Sango por otro. Había algo especial en la mirada que ellas le dirigían a sus esposos. Era especial, diferente. Ellas no observaban así a sus amigos. Vio entonces la contemplación de los recién casados. "Así deben verse las personas enamoradas".

Esa noche Rin permanecía sentada afuera de su choza. Las preguntas de sus amigas la habían dejado intranquila. Algo había de cierto; cada día esperaba con ansias por la visita de Sesshomaru. Últimamente se le hacía difícil despedirse de él. Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba su cercanía, su presencia. Acaso sus sentimientos habían trascendido y resultaban evidentes para quienes la conocían. Más aún, se habría percatado Sesshomaru del efecto que él estaba ocasionando en ella.

- Sesshomaru-sama… Sesshomaru…

- Rin, hija ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

La cariñosa anciana había notado la ausencia de la joven, por lo que se había levantado para buscarla.

- Kaede-sama, disculpe no podía dormir.

- ¿Una pesadilla?

- No… no es eso… Kaede-sama, Yuka-chan y Mamoru-kun, usted los conoce.

- ¿Conocerlos? Los conozco desde que estaban en el vientre de sus madres. Yo los traje al mundo.

- Y ellos se amaron siempre.

- ¿Amarse?

- Amarse… como hombre y mujer.

- Rin-chan, – dijo Kaede mientras se sentaba junto a la joven – ¿sucede algo que deba saber?

- Es que yo…

- Rin-chan, sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea. Te he visto convertirte de niña a mujer, no debes tenerme desconfianza.

- Es que me preguntaba si es posible que unos amigos, puedan un buen día verse de una manera diferente.

- Los sentimientos pueden cambiar, Rin-chan. A veces sucede que conoces a un joven y sientes inmediatamente por él un profundo amor, mucho más que un amor fraternal. Y en algunas ocasiones, puedes conocer a una persona toda la vida como un amigo, y un buen día descubres que el amor que sentías por él se ha convertido en algo más profundo y diferente. Tienes el claro ejemplo con Kagome y Sango.

- ¿Kagome-sama y Sango-sama?

- Así es. Sango se enamoró desde un principio de Miroku. Por eso lo celaba tanto. En cambio Kagome empezó siendo amiga de Inuyasha y poco a poco sus sentimientos fueron cambiando. Rin-chan, ¿acaso alguno de tus amigos está despertando sentimientos en ti?

- ¡Kaede-sama! No, no. Yo no…

- Me temo que sí, de lo contrario no estarías tan nerviosa. Rin-chan es normal que te enamores. Ya no eres una niña. No sólo has cambiado físicamente. Es normal que tengas sentimientos de amor como los tendría cualquier mujer. No voy a insistir más. Pero sabes que puedes hablar conmigo cuando lo necesites. Y ahora regresemos está refrescando.

- Sí Kaede-sama.

Rin volvió a acostarse en su futon, con la certeza de que sus sentimientos hacia Sesshomaru habían cambiado, y tenía la certeza de que sin darse realmente cuenta se había enamorado de Sesshomaru.

Rin estaba cambiando. De eso estaba segura Kaede. Ya no era sólo su aspecto. Sus sentimientos estaban madurando. La anciana observaba a Rin tratando de descifrar quién podría ser el joven que estaba ocupando los pensamientos de la muchacha. Pero por más que miraba, no lograba descubrir algún indicio.

Semanas después de la boda, Sesshomaru, acompañado de Jaken, llegó a la aldea para visitar a Rin. Su visita coincidía con el festival que hacían los aldeanos para celebrar la exitosa cosecha de ese año. Esa noche iba a haber una gran fiesta. Jaken detestaba convivir con los humanos y peor aun cuando éstos estaban de fiesta.

- Rin…

Al escuchar la voz de Sesshomaru, Rin sintió un brinco en el corazón. Volteó la cabeza para ver a los dos visitantes que habían llegado hasta la choza que compartía con Kaede. La chica miraba esos orbes dorados. Cuantas veces los había visto, pero por primera vez realmente los miraba y los encontraba hermosos. Era quizás también la primera vez que miraba lo apuesto que era Sesshomaru. Rin permanecía en silencio lo que hizo que Jaken perdiera su ya de por sí corta paciencia.

- Rin, niña estúpida, no has escuchado que Sesshomaru-sama te ha hablado. ¿Qué clase de falta de respeto es esta? No creas que porque ya no eres una niña, puedes darte el lujo de no responder como es debido al amo…

Un pisotón de Sesshomaru finalizó la retahíla de regaños y reclamos de Jaken.

- Cállate Jaken.

- Sí… mi señor.

- Bi… bienvenido Sesshomaru-sama – balbuceó Rin ruborizada.

- No olvidas a alguien niña impertinente.

- Ah Jaken-sama ¿cómo está?

- Ay niña parece ser que los años no te han enseñado a respetar a tus mayores.

Sesshomaru dio unos pasos entrando en la choza. Rin sentía latir con fuerza su corazón. Se preguntaba si Sesshomaru sería capaz de escucharlo.

- Ten – dijo Sesshomaru.

- Gracias… Sesshomaru-sama – respondió Rin bajando el rostro, esperando así ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

- Más te vale estar agradecida. El señor Sesshomaru lo trajo para que pudieses usarlo en la festividad de esta noche. – dijo Jaken.

- Rin-chan no quieres venir con Kaede y conmigo a buscar hierbas medicinales… pero si es Jaken y mi cuñado – dijo Kagome, quien era seguida por Kaede, mientras entraban en la choza.

- ¡Cómo osas insultar de esa manera al amo Sesshomaru!

- Sesshomaru-sama es el hermano de Inuyasha. Yo soy la esposa de Inuyasha, eso lo hace mi cuñado. ¿En dónde está la ofensa'

- Ay si el padre del amo Sesshomaru hubiese pensando mejor las cosas no tendríamos que emparentar con algo tan bajo como un hibrido y una humana.

- ¿Tendríamos?Oye Jaken tú ni siquiera eres pariente de Sesshomaru-sama, eres un sirviente más.

- ¡Un sirviente más! Te recuerdo que yo he acompañado al señor Sesshomaru en sus campañas contra Naraku.

Kagome y Jaken seguían discutiendo para el tedio de Sesshomaru. Rin contemplaba a Sesshomaru y lo que había en sus ojos era amor. Desde donde se encontraba, Kaede podía observar todo. "Oh Rin" pensó la anciana con tristeza.

- Rin por favor acompáñanos, necesitaré tu ayuda. Seguramente a Sesshomaru-sama no le importará – dijo la anciana poniendo fin a la discusión de Kagome y sacando a Rin de su ensimismamiento.

- Pero… Sesshomaru-sama acaba de llegar – empezó a decir Rin.

- Señora Kaede, yo puedo ayudarla, si Rin quiere quedarse.

- Rin, ve con ellas – dijo Sesshomaru –Yo no pienso partir aun.

Rin sonrió ampliamente mientras buscaba su cesta para traer las hojas – Ahora regreso Sesshomaru-sama.

Kaede miró fijamente al demonio y haciendo una inclinación salió de la choza.

En el campo, Rin canturreaba alegremente.

- Vaya Rin-chan, se ve que la visita de Sesshomaru te ha alegrado el día – dijo Kagome.

- Sí Kagome-sama.

- Señora Kaede está muy callada – dijo Kagome - ¿sucede algo?

- No… aún no.

El sol de la tarde iba dando paso a la tranquilidad nocturna, la cual se veía interrumpida por el jolgorio de los aldeanos. A lo lejos Sesshomaru observaba todo. Él no gustaba de convivir con los humanos. Cada vez que iba a visitar a Rin, se sentía observado, especialmente por las mujeres. Por lo menos debía reconocer, que tenían la inteligencia suficiente para mantenerse alejadas. Debían estar locas si pensaban que él sería capaz de rebajarse para intimar con una mujer.

- ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome

- No sé qué tiene que hacer el odioso de Sesshomaru aquí.

- No seas así. Mi cuñado sólo viene a visitar a Rin-chan.

- No lo llames así, suena horrible.

Kagome sonreía, algunas cosas simplemente nunca cambiarán. Por su parte Rin conversaba con su amiga Aya.

- Estás radiante Rin-chan. Ese kimono es hermoso. – dijo Aya- Y seguramente es regalo de Sesshomaru-sama.

- Sí – dijo Rin sonrojada.

- Entonces Rin-chan, se lo vas a confesar.

- ¿Confesar?

- Se te ve en el rostro. Lo amas ¿no es así? – Aya sonreía porque no necesitaba palabras que le confirmaran lo que ya sabía.

- Aya-chan… ¿que sientes cuando besas a Kazuo-kun?

- Yo no sé cómo expresarlo, Rin-chan. Es una emoción tan fuerte como si el corazón me fuese a explotar en el pecho – dijo Aya sonrojada al pensar en su ahora prometido.

En el otro extremo de la aldea, Jaken hacía compañía a su amo, sin perder la oportunidad de quejarse.

- Las festividades humanas son tan bárbaras, no lo cree ¿amo Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru no respondía. No sabía que era más tedioso: si convivir con los humanos o soportar a Jaken. Afortunadamente era fácil la solución para ambos problemas. Sin decir palabra se alejó en dirección al bosque. Rin había notado la ausencia de Sesshomaru y fue en su búsqueda a través del bosque.

Lo encontró cerca del pozo, por el cual hace años, Kagome viajaba a través del tiempo y que ahora se encontraba en desuso.

- Sesshomaru-sama.

Sesshomaru volteó y no pudo evitar sorprenderse aunque su rostro permanecía impasible. Rin había cambiado tanto y su nuevo kimono hacia evidente dicho cambio.

- Rin.

- Gracias por el kimono, Sesshomaru-sama.

Rin se acercó hasta donde estaba Sesshomaru. Algo había en la joven. Entonces lo vio. Rin lo miraba de la misma manera que Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha, miraba a Inutaisho su padre.

- Sesshomaru-sama, yo quería decirle…

- Rin, es probable que no vuelva en mucho, mucho tiempo – interrumpió Sesshomaru.

El rostro de se transformó "¿no volveré a verlo?"

- Lléveme con usted.

- No Rin,

- Por favor, Sesshomaru-sama – dijo Rin abrazándose a él.

La tibieza del cuerpo de Rin contra el suyo no era en nada desagradable. Rin levantó la vista. Sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas estaban fijos en la mirada dorada de Sesshomaru. Entonces, lo que nunca imaginó sucedió. Rin unió sus labios a los de él. Era su primer beso. El primer beso de Rin había sido para Sesshomaru.

Él podía sentir el latir del corazón de Rin. Sus labios eran tan suaves y su beso cándido. Rin se separó de Sesshomaru con la mirada fija en el suelo. Sus labios temblaban mientras trataba de contener su llanto.

Sesshomaru empezó a alejarse. Rin lo abrazó nuevamente, escondiendo su rostro en la espalda de Sesshomaru. A este punto ya no le era posible a la muchacha contener su llanto, y sus lágrimas corrían libremente, humedeciendo las ropas de Sesshomaru.

- Por favor Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru cerró sus ojos. Era la primera vez que Rin lo llamaba de una forma tan íntima y casual.

- Rin, suficiente.

- Pero yo lo amo.

Sesshomaru dio unos pasos alejándose de Rin.

- Será mejor que no lo hagas Rin. Lo que tú quieres y lo que yo quiero es muy diferente. Has crecido ya no necesitas de mi protección. Eres una humana, tu lugar es con los humanos. Debes hacer tu vida con ellos. Adiós Rin – y sin voltear Sesshomaru se alejó.

- Sessho…maru…sa-

Rin se dejó caer de rodillas. El mundo de ilusiones que se había permitido crear había sido destruido sin más. Sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro.

- Kaede-sama… KAEDE-SAMA

- Ya, ya mi niña, vas a estar bien. Ahora llora y deja que tu dolor salga – decía Kaede consolando a Rin.

Rin lloró por varias noches. Día tras día esperaba en vano que Sesshomaru regresase. No obstante, el demonio no aparecía.

- Sesshomaru-sama, no va a regresar, verdad Kaede-sama.

- Eso no podemos saberlo, Rin-chan.

- Él no me ama, Kaede-sama pero yo a él sí.

- Lo supe cuando vi como lo mirabas. No creo que él no te aprecie Rin, tan sólo no lo hace en la forma en la que tú quieres. Por muchos años cuidó de ti y salvó tu vida en varias ocasiones. Con el poco aprecio que muestra a los humanos, definitivamente él te aprecia Rin. El tiempo lo cura todo. Y con el tiempo encontrarás a alguien que te ame de la manera que tú quieres.

- ¡Kaede-sama!

- Oh Ryota-kun, ¿sucede algo?

- Mi hermana menor tiene fiebre.

- Rin-chan porque no ayudas a la hermana de Ryota-kun. Estoy segura que podrás hacerlo perfectamente.

- Si Kaede-sama. Vamos Ryota-kun.

- Déjame que lleve eso.

- Gracias Ryota-kun.

Kaede tenía razón. El tiempo es el bálsamo que cura todo. El corazón de Rin poco a poco fue recuperándose de la desilusión. La naturaleza alegre de la joven no podía permitirle permanecer triste por mucho tiempo. Sesshomaru fue su primer amor y eso jamás cambiaría. Pero había comprendido que era posible volver a enamorarse y llegar a ser correspondida. Kaede miraba a la distancia bajo un árbol, a Rin conversando con Ryota y veía con alegría, que la ilusión nuevamente asomaba en los ojos de la joven.

- Va a seguir vigilándola a la distancia, Sesshomaru-sama. Todos estos años lleva haciéndolo sin dejarse ver.

En la copa del árbol Sesshomaru observaba a Rin. Sabía que tanto Kaede como Kagome eran capaces de sentir su presencia, pero ambas habían decidido respetar el actuar silencioso de Sesshomaru.

- No tengo porque responderte humana.

Y no era necesario, Kaede sabía que mientras él estuviese cerca Rin no lo olvidaría. Y Sesshomaru no quería que Rin estancase su vida por él. A diferencia de su padre, él no iba a arrastrar a una humana a la tragedia que inevitablemente recae en las uniones entre los demonios y los humanos.

Y es que en este mundo hay diferentes amores y aprecios. Sesshomaru no quería que Rin atravesase las penas que pasó Izayoi. Él quería protegerla de ese dolor. Podría haberla tomado, como su padre lo había hecho con aquella humana.

Tomar a alguien es fácil, pero es mucho más difícil renunciar a alguien y dejarla ir para que sea feliz con otro. Sacrificio y protección así era su amor por Rin, el amor de un demonio.

FIN

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: DIOS esto si que ha estado difícil. Mis felicitaciones a mis capitanas se inventaron un verdadero reto. Me la he pasado literalmente sin saber qué escribir y con ganas de golpearme la cabeza contra la pared. En fin mis horas de desvelo produjeron esta historia. Espero que por lo menos les haya resultado entretenida.

Y ya saben si eres fan de Inuyasha, no olviden pasar a conocer el foro ¡Siéntate!


End file.
